La Mariée
by NeverMessWithTeddyBears
Summary: In which Alec Lightwood owns a bookshop that only sells historical non-fiction, and Magnus Bane is a famous Hollywood actor that ends up walking into the shop with the blue doors. / Notting Hill AU.
1. The Institute

**La Mari** **ée**

* * *

 _"Happiness isn't happiness without a violin-playing goat."_

* * *

Alec likes to think he got extremely lucky that his apartment is in the short vicinity of his bookshop, without having to actually live above it - as that would be crossing one too many lines of lameness he knows he can no longer afford. Not that Alec is a lazy person – far from it, he's arguably the most hardworking Lightwood in his family which, considering his sister has not one but two doctorates, says something. It's just that – on mornings such as the one right now, with the temperature getting lower and the sun not shining as brigthly as it used to, the thought of getting up for work this early just seems like a crime.

Still, very morning, Alec's route to work is about two blocks that he takes on foot, which gives him just enough time to question his life choices, but not enough to question them too thoroughly to actually consider the full consequences of owning a bookshop that only sells historical non-fiction (which are no money, no money and - did he mention no money?) and get to the conclusion that maybe closing it would be the best option.

But luckily - as always - he finishes the two blocks and stops in front of the big blue doors in-between the windows of the shop showcasing the newest and most popular releases, lifts his head up to read The Institute written in white above the entrance, and as he takes it all in much like every morning, Alec sighs and lets himself remember why he opened the shop in the first place.

He remembers how books were the only thing he ever asked for as a child, how they were every birthday gift and Christmas present and how he spent every dime he ever got buying the books that intrigued him the most. How history fascinated him the most ever since he could read, making him pursue a history major in college, but even with that degree under his belt he was never completely satisfied. Not until he would look at his shelves upon shelves filled with books that would cover his entire apartment, choose one that would call out to him, and sit down to read it for the millionth time, even. But, it wasn't until Jace jokingly said that maybe he should buy an apartment just for his book collection, did Alec every really consider opening the bookshop. Though, the second the idea found its home in the back of his head, Alec's blood boiled and he felt a feeling in the pit of his stomach he rarely ever felt before and he knew that it was something he had to do.

And - other than the financial troubles he has to dig himself out of every few months - Alec hasn't regretted it since.

Alec walks into The Institute and is immediatelly greeted by Maia. She's a few years younger than him and works part-time to help pay for college. Alec continuously apologises for criminally underpaying her, and that she should earn comission for every time she convinces a woman stumbling in to buy a romance novel to buy the full history of the Roman Empire. Maia laughs at that, agreeing, but also reminding him that this isn't the only job helping her pay her way through her education - because she also works at the bar of the Hunter's Moon actross the street, and Raphael promised her extra work once he opens his restaurant in the near future.

The bookshop isn't too big, but the space has been used up adequately and isn't too stuffed. It's extremely well-organized and the books on the shelves are sorted alphabetically by author. There isn't a single square of wall that's not covered in shelves, and Alec is proud to be able to find each title you ask for in a few seconds - something Maia tests him on whenever days are slow (which sometimes seems to happen way more often than Alec would like). There are a few boxes on the floor holding books that used to stand in the shop window last month - a mix of bestsellers in the genre and new releases for last month - waiting to be put on the shelves. Alec almost trips over one of the boxes before gently pushing it into a corner with his foot. He'll get to sorting that later, expecting another slow day.

"Morning, boss.", she tells him and Alec rolls his eyes. Maia laughs, knowing the formal greeting would get a rise from Alec. She gets up from her chair, lifting up a calculator. "Ready to see how much we're in debt?"

"I'm jumping up and down with excitement.", Alec deadpans . Sadly, real life has to catch up with him once every few weeks, but Alec Lightwood has never been a quitter, and a few numbers on a machine won't stop him from keeping this bookshop open, no matter how hard it gets.

He finishes up the calculations and sighs, rubbing his eyes.

Maia leans on the counter. "So, what's the damage?", she asks sheepishly, already knowing neither of them will like the answer.

Alec puts the calculator away in a drawer a bit too harshly as if just looking at it is too much, and runs a hand through his hair, leaning back in the chair. "Around three thousand dollars.", he says. "Which is three thousand dollars too much."

Maia leans over the counter and gives him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Hey, it's gonna be okay.", she tells him and Alec tries to make himself believe her, but he fails miserably. Still, he appreciates her trying.

"Yeah."

"How about I go get us both a coffee, huh?", she says. "Caffeine always helps."

Alec shakes his head. "Better water it down, get half a cup.", he says. "Seeing how that's all I can afford, anyway."

Maia chuckles sadly. "Oh, come on, boss. Don't be so melodramatic.", she tells him, continuing before he can tell her to not call him 'boss' for the millionth time. "It's always worked out so far, and it'll work out now. Don't give up hope."

Alec nods. "Impossible just means try again.", he says - something he reminds himself constantly, especially lately - and Maia smiles.

"Exactly.", she replies. "Now, I'll go get us a few coffees, maybe some scones - treat ourselves.", Maia says as she starts walking backwards towards the door, grabbing her red leather jacket. Alec laughs as she points a finger at him. "Because we deserve it, boss! Especially after all that math.", she pauses to put on her jacket. "There's a customer in the back, I'll be back in five and- you know what?", she looks back at Alec and he squints his eyes in question, furrowing his brows.

"What?"

Maia's smile grows bigger, her pearly whites shining in the sun coming in through the window. Even though he plays for another team, he can see why Simon spent months begging Alec to get him Maia's number. Maia really was beautiful, and her personality shone through - which is the main reason he hired her in the first place. Well, that and seeing her sell books on Egyptian pharaohs to a man looking for the new J.K. Rowling novel in under five minutes. "I have a feeling today is going to be a really good day."

This time, Alec doesn't need to convince himself to believe her; it happens effortlessly.

* * *

The customer Maia notified him of actually ended up buying a book, and if he didn't know better Alec would swear Maia was a psychic. Honestly, if this one purchase is the only interesting thing that happens to him today, he'll still count it as a win – because selling one book is better than selling no books.

But, it seems that the good luck he's so pessimistic about finally starts working in his favor, because before he could even consider picking up one of the books he has on the shelf (and has probably already re-read two times) to read while going through what he thought would be just another slow day, two more customers enter his shop.

The first one, a woman in her forties, occupies Alec's attention quickly as she asks him if he has any books regarding Ancient Greece that he fails to linger on the customer that walked in after her.

He's quick to give the woman a selection of titles and goes to the shelf at the back of the shop to get them. The woman chooses two and Alec throws in a third one free of charge. He knows Maia would scold him for this – he should probably scold himself – especially after the earlier conversation regarding the month's debt (although Maia wouldn't be able to keep one of her small smiles off her face, because even though it's hell on the bookshop's budget, the giving nature is one of the things about Alec she finds most endearing), but the smile on the woman's face as she says she'll be sure to come back again soon makes it worth it.

With the woman gone, the dingle of the bell hanging above the door indicating her opening and closing them on her way out, Alec is able to focus on the other man in the shop. He's tall – although short if looking at Alec's standards, which Clary likes to continuously use as an excuse to prove that she not that short and that everyone's a dwarf compared to the Lightwood giant – and dressed impeccably, but that's the most Alec can see as the man has his back turned to him while looking at the shelves upon shelves of books.

Alec only allows himself one moment of appreciating the man's ass – the phrase "I will not objectify my customers" repeating itself over and over in his head – which he usually never does, but as he's suddenly in a very good mood, he allows himself a moment of slight unprofessionalism.

Looking up, Alec noitices that the man has picked up a book and is browsing the pages. He turns around slightly, and Alec is finally able to get a good view of his profile. Alec can feel his breath get stuck in his throat.

The man is beautiful.

There's multiple chains around his neck and Alec is briefly distracted by the multitude of rings on the man's exceptionally long fingers which catch sunlight coming through the windows at the front of the shop as he's flipping through the pages. He's wearing make-up and he's wearing it well; the eyeliner making his eyes pop and the eyeshadow matching the rest of his outfit, along with the paint on his nails and the few colored streaks in his short hair, which is a spiked-up mohawk.

Flipping another page, the man turns a bit more and – oh my God – Alec recognises him for the first time.

It's Magnus Bane. _The_ Magnus Bane. Movie star, Golden Globe-winning, Oscar-nominated actor Magnus Bane. Magnus Bane whose movies Alec has seen multiple times. Magnus Bane who deserved the damn Oscar and was robbed by The Academy, if you ask Alec. Magnus Bane who is on every major billboard in Brooklyn, who is currently on the cover of at least three magazines that Alec does not have under his desk at this very moment, and on who Alec – and the majority of the world population, actually – might have a slight celebrity crush on; something Izzy won't ever let him forget.

And, last but not least, the openly bisexual celebrity Magnus Bane whose interviews inspired Alec to finally come out to his family in the first place.

That Magnus Bane. And he's here. In The Institute; the smallest bookshop in all of Brooklyn that barely breaks even each month and only holds historical non-fiction.

So, naturally, Alec composes himself – taking a brief look of the book Magnus is holding in his hands, recognizing it instantly – and says the one thing a man in his situation could possibly think of saying:

"That one is terrible."


	2. Conversations

The words are barely out of his mouth when Alec regrets saying anything and tries to flinch non-visibly. As Magnus turns, he realises there's no turning back now, sadly.

"Excuse me?", Magnus asks, a slight smirk on his lips, and Alec really didn't think this through. Nevertheless, he somehow starts talking again.

"The book you're holding. It's terrible. Would be bold enough to say the worst one we have in stock. I was planning on taking it down, but never got around to it. You know, just in case you thought about buying it. I suggest you save your money."

If Maia was here, she would've murdered him with her own two hands either because of the awful selling techniques (especially since breaking even each month is the main problem of their financial existance) or his even worse attempt at flirting. She would've found this entire situation highly amusing as well and will probably check the security camera footage later just to laugh at it first - probably even make sure she has copies on the hardrive, two different Cds and an USB device - but then she would most likely kill him.

Magnus gives a small nod, his head slightly leaning to one side as his eyes closely search Alec's face, while the smirk never leaves his lips. Alec doesn't know what he's looking for, least of all what he's thinking about, but he's just hoping Magnus' next move isn't to simply place the book down and walk out.

"If you're interested in Indonesia, though, we just got a few new books in that I didn't get to shelf yet. Trust me, they're a lot better.", Alec continues, opening one of the new boxes filled with books that came in and picking out one of the books he's read most recently and knows was really good. "I think the author of this was has actually been to Indonesia as well, which helps."

The smirk on Magnus' face grows to a smile as an unsure one finds its way to Alec's face as well. Alec puts the book down on the counter, just in case Magnus decides to check it out, and resigns himself to awkward silence. He's surprised when Magnus replies. "I'll keep that in mind, thank you.", he says and Alec nods, thinking this might be the polite end to a conversation. When Magnus speaks up again, though, Alec doesn't mind; he never would. "Signed by the author, I see?"

Alec shrugs. "Couldn't stop him. If you find one that isn't signed I'm sure it's worth a fortune."

Magnus laughs and shuts the book, walking to the counter. He places the book down, putting the other one Alec suggested on top of it, and says: "I'll take both."

Alec smiles. "Good choice.", he says and rings both books up, placing them in a bag. "You know, on second thought, the book isn't that bad. A bit of a classic, actually."

"I'm sure I'll enjoy it then.", Magnus hands him his credit card, and types in the PIN.

Alec doesn't want the conversation to end there, but he's also not sure what else he could ask without sounding like a creep, so he tries to choose his words wisely. "Research or pleasure?"

Magnus' smile seems to get brighter, as if it were even possible, and there's a teasing twinkle in his eye. "Well..", he checks to see that Alec doesn't have a nametag.

"Alec.", he supplies quickly.

Magnus nods, not missing a beat. "Well, Alexander, I make it a rule to never do anything that doesn't bring me pleasure.", he winks and Alec can feel his face heating up. The use of his full name doesn't bother him, either, even though his mother was the only one to ever call him that and his relationship with her has never been the greatest, especially after he came out. For some reason, though, he likes the way Magnus says it. He wants him to say it again.

"That's a good rule."

"I know.", Magnus replies. "So very helpful in life, isn't it? Leads to only good times.", he continues and Alec scratches the back of his head awkwardly as Magnus doesn't break eye-contact. "But I can say that, this time, it's both, actually. My parents died when I was young and I moved to live with my Aunt in the states as a child, and I would like to know both about my birthplace and my roots. Call me nostalgic, if you will."

Alec nods, handing Magnus the books. "Well, I hope you're pleased with what you find, and that you have a good day."

"Why, thank you, Alexander.", Magnus says, taking the bag and his credit card from Alec. Their fingers brush for the slightest of moments, and Alec swears he stopped breathing. "I've quite enjoyed your little bookshop. Usually, I love a dirtier lair, but I have to say this one has a lot of.. charm."

He gives Alec another wink as he walks out and Alec simply sits down, not managing to do anything more as he's still starstruck from the past half hour.

He's not sure how much time passes after that, but the next time the door chimes it's Maia, holding two cups of Starbucks coffee, and eating a jam donut. He gets up to help her out, and she offers him a chocolate donut - chocolate makes her feel sick - and he takes both with little attention. Instead of a "thank you", he starts: "You wouldn't believe who was just in."

Maia swallows the last of her donut. "Don't tell me the one time someone famous comes by I miss them because I was on a coffee run!", she lifts a threatening finger but Alec is unfazed.

"I wouldn't, but I try not to lie to my employees.", he replies, but half of his sentance is blocked out by Maia's loud squeal as she hits his arm. She's surprisingly strong and Alec subtly rubs the pain in his muscle away.

"Tell. Me. Everything."

He sits back down, takes a sip of his coffee, and starts talking.

* * *

He doesn't jump in surprise when Simon just jumps out of nowehere as soon as Alec enters the apartment. He doesn't. And he would kill anyone who mentions otherwise – especially Lewis.

"So, a little birdie told me you met a famous person.", Simon's talking at a million miles per hour, as if he doesn't even need to pause for breath. "Of course, by 'little birdie' I mean Maia, and by a 'famous person' I mean Oscar-nominated actor Magnus Bane.", Simon's voice raises in volume at each line until he's basically having a complete freak out right there, in the middle of the hallway in their apartment. Alec looks at him blankly and continues walking in. He's almost proud to say he has grown accustomed to Simon's antics, even though he's still cursing the fact he needs the up-and-coming nerd musician in order to manage paying the rent each month. It is, though, the last time he takes up any of Clary's offers to help, and Alec decides to count that as a win. Simon continues talking, equally as unfazed by Alec's indifference as Alec is by Simon's freak-out, which can be seen as both a value and a flaw, depending who you ask. For Alec, it's a flaw, because it means Simon will continue talking until he is absolutely done saying everything he has to say, which means that Alec's indifference leads to no positive results. "I'm truly a bit hurt you didn't call me – your roommate, your bro, your best friend-"

"You're not my best friend."

"-to tell me as soon as it happened.", Simons puts a hand over his heart. "It really stings. Right here."

"You'll live, Lewis."

"In complete agony, maybe, sure.", they've made their way into the open space of the conjoined living room and kitchen. Simon takes a seat at the sofa and grabs his guitar. There are sheets upon sheets of notes all over the floor, and Alec can tell he's been working on something new. No matter how much he gets annoyed by Simon at times, he can't deny that the guy has musical taste and talent.

Alec continues to the kitchen, putting the take out he brought into the microwave to heat it up before he has dinner. "Did you eat?", he asks, his voice going into the tone he usually uses around his siblings. He's not sure when he started looking after Simon the same way he would over Jace, Izzy or Max, but he guesses it might've been after he witnessed Simon stretch himself way too thin one week with gigs, writing, and two part-time jobs that he almost collapsed walking to the bathroom and Alec had considered calling an ambulance. Instead, he held Simon up, led him to lie down on the sofa and called Clary, who was there in less than half an hour with three cans of soup and three hours of lectures. It was also then when he realised he did end up having some common ground with his sister-in-law, and their relationship didn't end up being as strained from that point on.

Simon answers him as he strings together a few chords on the guitar and pausing to write then down. "Yeah, don't worry."

When his dinner is done, he considers where to sit before going against his better judgement and putting his dinner on the living room table and sitting on the sofa opposite Simon.

He eats in silence for a few moments, listening only to the simple chords coming from Simon's guitar, before he asks, "So, who knows?"

For all his faults, Simon always catches up pretty quickly. "Just Maia. And me.", he says. Alec can read the nervousness in his tone so he narrows his eyes at Simon. "And I may have told Clary."

Alec rolls his eyes, unsurprised. "Of course you did."

"Sorry.", Simon at least has the decency to act embarrassed about it. "What was he like?"

Alec regrets his decision, knowing he should've sat at the kitchen table.

He eats his dinner as quickly as he can without Simon realizing, washes his dishes and disappears into his room before he needs to answer too many of Simon's endless questions.

* * *

"You wouldn't believe who was just in." are Maya's opening words as soon as Alec walks into The Institute.  
Alec pauses at the door, the knob still in his hand and he simply looks at Maia as he closes the door in silence. "Didn't we already have this conversation?", he says, lifting and eyebrow and walking towards her as he takes a sip of his coffee. He came in later than he was supposed to because he'd allowed himself a slow day, where he got to sleep in, have a nice breakfast while reading a good book without the rush of having to open the store on time, Maia having offered to open it yesterday. One could say he was in an awesome mood, one largely influenced by the fact that, at least this month, he wouldn't have to worry about whether he'd be able to keep the bookshop open. The past week was good for sales – so good he almost wondered if anyone photographed Magnus Bane walking in, but his research on the matter came out empty. Guess it was just his lucky week – or, as Maia would like to tease him, he just looked at everything with rose-colored glasses after meeting a famous celebrity. "They have that effect on people, boss. It's pretty much scientifically proven.", she said then and he laughed, "I'll be sure to ask Izzy about it, then.", he'd answered.

"Yes, but this time I get to ramble on and on about the absolute magnificence of Magnus Bane and you get to sit there, patiently listening and trying not to pout to much."

Alec tries to ignore the way his heart clenches at the mention of Magnus' name, but fails. He clears his throat. "Magnus was here? Again."

Maia nods, smiling. "And he seemed pretty disappointed that you weren't here to recommend him the next masterpiece of non-fictional writings – and I'm basically quoting him here."

Alec didn't know how to respond. He felt overwhelmed by the fact Magnus remembered the store – let alone him – and apparently liked the book he recommended enough to come back. And then feel sad to have missed Alec. He tried to keep all the emotions he was suddenly feeling off his face, but he could tell through Maia's subtle smirk that she's already read him like a book.

Maia reached under the counter and held up a book. Alec immediatelly reconized the cover; it was the one he tried to warn Magnus off buying – unsuccessfully – and he may or may not have re-read both books Magnus bought twice this week. May have. Just may.

"He did return this one, though.", she says, handing him the book. "Didn't ask for a refund or anything. Said he was willing to pay for his mistakes in judgement.", Alec takes the book as Maia shrugs, "Though he was adamant you were too harsh when judging it. Said there were a few silver linings."

Alec walks around the counter and sits down on his seat, placing his coffee cup on the table. He hums, ending their conversation, and Maia goes to rearrange the shop window to add the month's bestsellers.

He looks to see Maia is occupied with her work before he opens the book, landing right on the dedication. Surprisingly, beneath it, he finds someting written in blue pen. It's new and freshly added, and he can feel his breath catch as he realises it must be Magnus' handwriting. There's a series of numbers written, under which there's Magnus' name.

Alec smiles.


	3. Press Day

He almost regrets texting.

Almost being the crucial word, and being incredibly relative, seeing as he most definitely does not regret texting Magnus Bane, but the truth is he is nervous as fuck, he's pretty sure he's sweating everywhere and he regrets buying the flowers that he now has to awkwardly shift between his hands.

However, he is a Lightwood and Lightwoods break noses and accept the consequences, so he takes a deep breath, plucks up the courage necessary and walks into the five star hotel that Magnus told him he'd be staying at.

After a quick stop at the reception desk – asking for Michelangelo as instructed by Magnus himself, who (if he is to be believed, which Alec guesses he is) takes his pseudonisms based off famous historical figures he'd most want in his bed – Alec is directed to the top floor, but as he enters the elevator he is almost crushed inside by five other people rushing in. Scanning them with his eyes quickly, Alec figures they're reporters, and tries (and fails) not to get more nervous with each floor they don't get off on.

When they reach their destination – Alec's given up hoping he'll be seeing Magnus by himself – Alec is not so surprised to find another dozen reporters lining the hallways, preparing to enter into one of the suites. It doesn't take long before he's asked for name and accreditation, which he fails to provide.

"Just... Could you just tell him it's Alec? Alec Lightwood, from The Institute." he says, almost desperate. The woman – Magnus' personal assistant from what Alec's managed to gather – smiles at him almost knowingly, and Alec calms a bit.

"So you're Alec." she looks at him appreciatively. "I can definitely understand why he'd mess up his schedule for you."

"Sorry?"

The woman laughs. "Magnus seemed to have forgotten he had a press day lined up and the sad bitter truth of that hit him just this morning. He's having a quick lunch before he's moving on to round three of interviews for the day." she explains. "Movie promotion is no joke, Mr. Lightwood."

Alec nods. "I get it. Maybe you can just tell him I was here, I really don't wanna bother him."

She's quick to shake her head. "God, no! Seeing you would be a relief. And maybe you can get him to not bitch as much about the rest of the interviews for the day, huh? I'd owe you a coffee. And my sanity."

A laugh escapes him. "I'll see what I can do. Thanks-"

"Catarina Loss." she introduces herself. "A pleasure. Now, go on. He's just through those doors, you should have about ten minutes."

He's quick to take the information and makes his way to the room, knocking lightly before entering. "Hey, sorry, Catarina told me-"

"Alexander!" he hears Magnus before he sees him, and warmth fills his chest at his voice. He's never thought that could happen before – it never happened with Jace, and he was probably the one man Alec felt the most for in his life, even if it was unrequited – and he cherishes the feeling, lets it overcome it completely so that he feels it from the tips of his fingers to the bottoms of his feet, his cheeks reddening slightly. "I'm so glad you could make it." Magnus says as he comes into view, wiping his lips with a napkin, Alec catching him mid-meal.

"Barely." Alec jokes and Magnus chuckles. "I wasn't expecting a crowd, to be honest."

"Oh, yeah. That." Magnus makes a face of disgust that Alec can't help but smile at, shaking his head. "Sorry about that. Forgetting boring press obligations is something I quite love to repress deep into the back of my psyche. Sometimes, it backfires."

"Can't say I blame you; I can only assume it's overwhelming."

Magnus smiles kindly. "I'm used to it. It comes with the job, and I love what I do more than anything. It's a small price to pay." he finishes and they stay silent for a while, just looking at each other. Alec can't say he minds, as it never turns awkward. It's a comfortable silence, one where he's relaxed and not one where he's desperately searching for a new topic of conversation or an excuse to leave. If anything, he thinks he could talk to Magnus forever.

It's weird. He hasn't known Magnus for long; has barely even talked to him, to be honest. A day old text chain does not a friendship make, let alone a relationship, but he feels so incredibly drawn to Magnus. As if he belongs by his side. He can't quite find it in himself to explain it just yet.

"Are those for me?" Magnus breaks the silence, removing his eyes from Alec's for the first time and finally noticing the flowers in his hands. "Or are you making another visit after this one?"

Alec fumbles as he remembers the flowers and goes to hand them over. "Oh, yes, they are! Sorry, I wasn't quite sure what was appropriate to get." the last sentence is almost like a question.

Magnus carefully takes the flowers and goes to pick up an empty vase from one of the tables in the room. "Thank you, Alexander. They're lovely." Magnus says as he goes to the bathroom to fill the vase with water before he puts the flowers in, setting the vase down on the table in the centre of the room, next to where he had his lunch still layed out.

"Did you manage to finish your lunch before I barged in like this? Catarina said you don't have much of a break."

Magnus takes a seat at the table and invites Alec to take the seat opposite him. He even offers him a bit of what was left over from the lunch one of the maids brought over from the kitchen, but Alec declines. "I see you've met both my best friend and often-times – mostly in times such as these when I'm tied up in day long press interviews – jailor."

Alec laughs. He never laughs this much usually, he notices. Never smiles this much, either. Just around Magnus; just because of Magnus.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Alexander. I'd just finished my lunch and, after having a more than welcome surprise visitor, I'm set to take on the rest of the day."

Alec moves his eyes down to the table for a moment, composing himself with a light shake of his head before looking back at Magnus. "That's good. That's... It's really good."

Magnus smiles lightly before his face falls. "Sadly, it means we can't have our date today." he says and Alec can feel his disappointment, is consumed with disappointment himself. "Are you free tomorrow night?"

Alec's quick to accept, opening his mouth to answer before he remembers. "Actually, I'm not free tomorrow." Magnus frowns and looks at Alec, silently asking if he'd explain but accepting if he won't. "My little sister; it's her birthday and we're having a whole special birthday dinner at my best friend's and his wife's – it's kind of a tradition."

Magnus' smile is back on his face. "Well, if that's the case then I'm more than happy to reschedule. Family must always come first. Maybe-"

Alec cuts him off, using the moment of bravery that takes over him to ask, "What if you come with me?" he says. "As my date."

"Oh." Magnus wasn't expecting that turn of events, but he recovers quickly. "I'd love to, Alexander. Thank you."

Alec tries to mask his sigh of relief, but he's nowhere as good of an actor as Magnus so he fails miserably. Thankfully, Magnus is too kind to say anything and lets it go, though Alec knows he noticed. He nods, keeping his smile contained as much as he can, and gets up from the table to leave Magnus to his work. Magnus follows him to the door.

"Though, I should probably warn you that my entire friend group is crazy – like, absolutely certifiable – so you might want to mentally prepare yourself for what might happen." Alec warns. "Really, anything's possible."

As Magnus opens the door for Alec to leave, he grins wickedly. "That's what I'm hoping for, Alexander." he says. "And, in case you haven't noticed, I love crazy."

Alec can't get the sound of Magnus' laughter out of his head for the rest of the day.


End file.
